gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
If you have anything to say about one article in particular, you can click "discussion" at the top of any page, and then press the + at the top to add your comments. Don't forget to sign all your comments with four tildes (~~~~), but don't do that on article pages. Protection Hullo there! I've just unprotected this page as it is a talk page about the Main Page. If this is protected, there is no area to talk about the Main Page! I also strongly suggest that the Main Page and other such pages are unlocked so they can be edited by non-admins, as per the Wikia:Protection policy. Only if you have a high risk of actual vandalism should a page be protected. Kirkburn (talk) 19:45, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Character Template and Images First off is character templates. There is already a template for characters, which appears in the GTA Wikia articles. They could be useful, in particular if expanded to include more basic information about the character. So should the template be updated and put onto the GTW pages? Also, do we know of any members of GTW who are able to collect images from the GTA games? A-Dust 21:44, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Images 2 Does anyone speak Italian? Just thought that we could ask GTA-Series.com if we could use some of their images on GTW, linking back to their site. They have an extensive image gallery of all the GTA games, so it surely couldn't hurt to ask. I don't know whether any of the webmasters speak English, so Italian would be the best bet. A-Dust 12:40, 23 January 2008 (UTC) why don't you use an Italian/ English dictionary. GrandtheftautoIV4 15:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Template-style navigation I notice you are using a template to provide navigation from the Main Page - it might be an idea to split the Main Page navigation off this, so it can be used to cover more topics and listed in a way more in keeping with the rest of the Main Page's design - like the Mass Effect wiki or WoWWiki. Kirkburn (talk) 18:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) : I've uploaded a stock Main Page design to User:Kirkburn/Dev2 which you may be interested in taking elements from. The problem I find with using a general purpose template for navigation is that it doesn't allow a diverse range of links without overburdening the template for every page. If it was separated, you could add external links and other info. Kirkburn (talk) 17:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Wow, well that was slightly unexpected :) Looks really good ... Great job! Kirkburn (talk) 13:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Glad you like it. Thanks for starting that page, and all the other stuff you've helped out with - Gboyers (?) 16:41, 17 February 2008 (UTC) GTA Vice City Stories PSP Hi, I am having problems with the Maverick helicopter. I go to the the top of the VCN Building and see the helipad with no helicopter. Do you need to have 100% Completed of the game for it to be there? GR002 20:25, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean VCN building, no on the VCN builiding isn't Maverick. --El Quebrado 01:34, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Please ask GTA-related questions in the Forum in future. The helicopter at the top of the VCN building in GTA Vice City is the VCN Maverick. I'm not sure about GTA VCS, but I assume it is the same. There was no requirement for 100% completion as far as I am aware, but make sure you have reached the point in the game where you are allowed to fly helicopters at all. Gboyers (?) 03:38, 27 March 2008 (UTC) New language version Shal be new language version, but I don't know, where is the template with de:Main_Page, nl:Main_Page, for administrators: Please add the cs:Hlavní strana on the main page, thank you. --El Quebrado 01:33, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :If you look at Sister Projects on the German GTA Wikia, you can see their link EN links to us - this does not happen on the Czech GTA Wikia. Also on this wiki, no combination of cs: links back to that. This is a fault in the way the wiki has been setup, so I will forward this to Wikia staff and let you know what happens. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 03:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::This wiki exists now. http://cs.gta.wikia.com/ --El Quebrado 17:45, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I know the wiki exists, but the interwiki link is broken. A member of Wikia staff is fixing it. I will let you know when it is working - Gboyers (?) 22:00, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. --El Quebrado 01:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Grand Theft Wiki main page seo Isn't it better to make the main page url be http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Wiki as opposed to the generic http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ? At least I've seen some Wikia administrators do this because of search engine optimization (seo). Just thought I'd bring this up. w3stfa11 23:55, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree this would help SEO, but would it confuse members within the wiki? At the top of this page now, it says "Editing Talk:Main Page" - if we moved the page, it would say "Editing Talk:Grand Theft Wiki", which isn't as clear. Also, we have a Grand Theft Wiki namespace, not sure if that would clash with an identically named page. I'll look into it - Gboyers (?) 13:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) pages vs articles is there a specific reason that you have number of pages on the front page (via transclusion of the /TOP page) instead of number of articles? articles vs pages. granted, the larger number looks bigger (better?) but its a false statement of content as it includes things like talk pages and templates and MediaWiki control messages. --Uberfuzzy 03:20, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes the total number of articles is a more accurate measure of content, but the pages number represents the activity of the community rather than just the encyclopaedic content. I agree if we're writing a book you only include the content, but I treat this site as so much more than that. Thoughts? Gboyers talk 08:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Main page update Heya, I've been working on a main page layout update, which you can see on User:Kirkburn/Dev. It's a fairly important update, and you can read more about why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Any feedback would be very useful. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 12:25, 25 June 2008 (UTC) : I have updated this project with some fixes and tweaks. I also realise I linked the wrong page above - see User talk:Kirkburn/Dev for the reasons for it/feedback on it. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 17:13, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :: Oh wow, that was unexpected. I love the new skin too :) The old main page can be found on Main Page/2. Kirkburn (talk) 19:02, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :The skin is the one I made for Military Wiki, but it doesn't really suit us, so I've revered back to Slate until we have something a bit better. Gboyers talk 19:21, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :: Aww, those who I showed at Wikia really liked it :) Though there was one small bit of feedback, the "Community" widget shows as black on grey. Kirkburn (talk) 19:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I updated the column tag order so the left column comes first. Edit: I've also added the fr interwiki that I noticed at the bottom - it should start working in a day or two. Kirkburn (talk) 13:23, 23 July 2008 (UTC) protection issue whever manegers want to lock main pages is up to them for instence i had a problem with vandalsm on the main page at my wikia http://blakes7.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and i was sick of revering the damage so I protected it i found once you protect a page vandels take a hint Chip2007 5:49 26 June 2008 {GMT} :I agree that when there is an issue with vandalism, there is a need for protection on the main page; however, until and unless that happens, there is no need for protection here. --GuildKnightTalk2me 17:54, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::We know we can protect pages when we need to. We do that when we need to. We don't need to protect this homepage at the moment, so it isn't protected. Simple. Gboyers talk 18:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Headerbox I love it all! It looks great, especially the headerboxes. Also, the image banner on the top of the skin is quite impressive. Did you make it yourself, Gboyers? --GuildKnightTalk2me 19:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :One thing; why is there an ad box and an ad banner? --GuildKnightTalk2me 19:03, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Poll Look, if we aren't going to change the poll every week, can't we change the header from This Weeks Poll to just plain Poll. Thoughts? Biggest gta fan ever 09:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :We do change the poll quite often. Some more important polls (around the announcement/launch of new games) will stay for longer. I think weekly is being a bit... optimistic, but it's not that far from the truth. Gboyers talk 11:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for explaining. Biggest gta fan ever 11:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I, created a poll titled "Where do you think the next GTA will be located" and the options were "Vice city, San Andreas, Liberty city, London & other" and it keeps getting reverted when I try to embed it onto the homepage. I was told to post this here from User:Biggest gta fan ever Thanks, User:Pr0xy fl00d3r :I think the poll should be factual and informative instead of an opinion like on where the next GTA would be set.--spaceeinstein 01:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::I also think that the poll is usually themed. For example, when GTA IV was released, it was about GTA IV, same for TLAD, etc. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :: There should be a new pollmade called What Do You Think The Worst GTA Game is? '''and it should go ::*GTA ::*GTA 2 ::*GTA London 1961 ::*GTA London 1969 ::*GTA III ::*GTA Vice City ::*GTA San Andreas ::*GTA Liberty CIty Stories ::*GTA Vice City Stories ::*GTA IV ::*GTA The Lost And Dammed ::*GTA The Ballad Of Gay Tony ::*GTA Chinatown Wars Thats what the current polls basically about. People list their favs, and then the ones that are least picked are classified as the worst. ''Chimpso'' (Talk) 05:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I think it's a good idea. Just because nobody has it as their favourite doesn't mean that people hate it - it may be everyone's second favourite and still get zero votes. GTA Advance has the fewest votes because not many people have it, doesn't mean everyone hates it. I think 'which is the worst' would give interesting results. I'll add this new poll now. Gboyers talk 08:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) DLC Details Announced. Is this news-worthy? I've noticed the "News" section on the first page doesn't get much love. Link is here. The GTA4 DLC has been announced apparently, and will feature the Lost Biker Gang. Is it worth putting in the new box, there's still no release date or anything. On a related note, there's been stuff about Chinatown Wars in the news lately, is that worth putting in?C-d-rom 13:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes - the DLC stuff definitely needs to be added to news - just a brief sentence saying what its about, and when it'll be released. Also, a page should be made at The Lost and Damned about it. News about GTA Chinatown Wars is less newsworthy, but should still be added to the GTACW page. Be bold - hit the edit button yourself! Gboyers talk 19:32, 20 November 2008 (UTC) New Featured Article? Since coming to this Wiki I don't think I've actually seen a new featured article. Are there any candidates for a new featured one? Something relevant perhaps, maybe expand something from Chinatown Wars or Lost and Damned?... C-d-rom 17:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :This talk page is for talking about the Main Page. Featured articles (FA) are discussed at Grand Theft Wiki talk:Featured content. Gboyers talk 17:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Naming of Main Page Recently, Wikia have been trying to get every Wiki's main page to be called the name of the wiki. For example, this would be called Grand Theft Wiki instead of Main Page. One over-enthusiatic and insensitive official Wikia Helper renamed this page to Grand Theft Auto Wiki incorrectly, without ANY discussion with this community or GTW staff. You can see the discussion here, which I reverted to allow us to make the decision ourselves. Since Wikia thinks it is a good idea, then we should probably discuss it. The reason it is currently Main Page is because within the wiki, it is the main page. A page called "Grand Theft Wiki" would not be correct, and the talk page for that "Talk:Grand Theft Wiki" would be totally wrong, because it is meant to be a talk page about the main page, not about the entire wiki. Thoughts? Gboyers talk 17:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand Wikia's motivation at all on this issue. The main page is located at Main_Page, it's a fundamental that just makes sense, and I don't see any reason why it should be renamed on any wiki. --MattyDienhoff 18:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's simply because having "Grand Theft Auto wiki" in the title of the page (twice) makes the page more likely to show up higher on google etc. It's just one of many Search Engine Optimisation (SEO) measures they enforce to get more visitors to the site, so that they can get more money from the adverts. Wikia is meant to be for-profit, which is fine, but they seems to be doing everything possible to squeeze every last cent from these wikis, at the expense of the quality of the wiki and the community that builds it. Gboyers talk 18:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::I agree that the page should remain Main Page because as stated by Gboyers, having the page name the same as the actual wiki name makes little sense. Other than that of advertising. Making more money I can understand, but I still feel that the main page should remain as it is. Also Gboyers, I had a screen grab of my PC a while ago, which had an advert down the centre of the page, and adverts are already in article content space for non-members, so I think the quality has been hit enough, without this as well. A-Dust 23:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :It'd be good if you could upload that screen grab sometime. Same goes for any inappropriate, massive or intrusive adverts. If they don't stop doing these sorts of things, we're gonna have to take action. Gboyers talk 23:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with keeping it called Main Page. I have my own reasons as well as what is said above. Also, Wikia IS the best site for hosting a wiki (except for possibly hosting it yourself). They keep up with the MediaWiki updates and try to keep up with all possible extensions. On the other hand though, there's the advert problem. I notice considerably longer loading times when I'm not signed in because of all the adverts all over the wiki. It can't attract new users (they don't know that once you sign in they disappear). As for the SEO, it's already Main Page - Grand Theft Auto - Grand Theft Wiki. I disagreed with the change to MediaWiki:Pagetitle to put Grand Theft Auto in there. I don't think we need it three times. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk'' 04:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::I saw that Gboyers protected the main page from being moved. Is that different from default, to stop Wikia staff from moving it? Because we already do have moves restricted to staff. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I'm not 100% sure. Figured it was worth having on, it may or may not make any difference. Almost all Wikia staff have full admin rights on every Wiki, and nothing we can do about it. Gboyers talk 13:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Anyone here mind If I actually added a new link to the bottom of the main page? "Handsome" Hollywood 03:30, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :If we didn't want you to edit the main page, we would have it protected. But a link to what? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:55, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::If it's a link to something in this wiki, then only if its "important" enough. If it's another language of GTA wiki, then yes so long as it is hosted by Wikia. If it's another GTA site, then it should go on Fansites. If it's a random site, then I'm afraid not. Gboyers talk 13:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto 'Portal' Hey guys/gals, I haven't been around for a while because of some work stuff but I've been coming to look more frequently and one of the things I've noticed is the 'portal'/'box' on the Main Page that holds the links to all the GTA info (this is also on the game pages). Would it be wise to include: (The Lost and Damned) after the GTA IV links in this box if there is a link concerning TLAD? For example, under GTA Games, it would have the previous games and when it comes to GTA IV: GTA IV (The Lost and Damned). It would help newcomers/oldcomers reach the DLC pages quicker/easier. --Aussiebushmatt 10:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) GTW doesn't show up on google Grand theft wiki main page doesn't show up on google anymore, only the pages about san andreas and Little Jacob. Anyone know why this is, it only happened recently. Hbriz 09:13, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Seems we've been pushed down a few ranks too, strange. The main page doesn't need to show up, but it is best if it does, since people can then find whatever they want quicker. I'll see what we can do about SEO to fix this. In the meantime LINK TO US from every site you can! More links means a higher google rank. Gboyers talk 11:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) GTA: Chinatown Wars Can someone put a link in the MediaWiki:Sidebar to GTA: Chinatown Wars? Thanks. -- 22:35, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I have requested this on the Staff Noticeboard, although nothing has yet been done. I would also suggest adding The Lost and Damned and GTA Advance. A-Dust 22:38, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::And? Just edit the sidebar! -- 01:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page Display Problem There is a problem when viewing the main page using Internet Explorer or Google Chrome when not logged in. The vandalized main page is still being displayed. I tried it on two different computers with different Internet connections. Can someone confirm this problem?--spaceeinstein 19:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :this is the same with Firefox Owen1983 19:40 GMT 12 March ::The edit by Gboyers didn't work, I also see the vandalised version when logged out. That explains why an anonymous user made a problem report about that after the edit was reverted. I just marked it as closed because it worked for me (logged in). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I just ran action=purge on the main page, which seems to have fixed it for me. Let me know if the problem persists for anyone. Gboyers talk 03:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't see any problems when I logged in and I was using Internet Explorer.Marcel Lopes 03:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC)User:BloodyGTA ::Can we get a nre featured article on here? We need new Pics of the day too.-T-888 Featured Article and Poll I think we need to get a new Article and Poll.-T-888 Sweet & Kendl Someone needs to clean up this article. If they could do that it would be nice.-'T-888' Text Behind Pics I kepp having a problem when I make Info Boxes, the text appears behind the image or around it...can some one fix it and teach me how to fix it-T-888 :I presume you are talking about the Character infoboxes. In the image field, just place the image name (for example TenpennySA.jpg). A-Dust 14:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) That does not help man....maybe someone else can fix it..... -T-888 :Check this. Instead of the usual Image:Image.jpg, just type Image.jpg. GTA SA on PC I am having a problem with this game on the PC. When I go toplay the game on my laptop I get these flickering, numbers, letters on the screen. What can I do...any help here would be great.-T-888 Ever Notice Ever notice that they main page takes up 69k? Lol good one guys, unless that wasn't on purpose, then that is just creepy. :Welcome! This page is for talking about the Main Page. Your question would best be asked in the Forum. Gboyers talk 21:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Multiple Links On the left hand column if you go to GTA Information then Vehicles it has Vehicles in GTA 4 twice. Can someone please change this so that there is just one. Thanx.--LuisFernandoLopez 17:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :They are different links. One is Vehicles in GTA IV, one is Category:Vehicles in GTA IV. I think that section is automatically generated, but I'll see if I can change the text. Gboyers talk 17:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) A Youtube Account An idea: why don't we set up a Grand Theft Wiki account on Youtube. The password could be available to administrators(and other higher ups) so that they can place any useful videos there. Anyone like this idea, or is there already an account?--LuisFernandoLopez 17:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Please remember to sign your comments at the end (using ~~~~), and this page is for talking about the Main Page - talk about the wiki at Grand Theft Wiki talk:Community Portal. We don't really have that many videos ourselves, other people tend to upload their own rather than giving them to us to upload. However I will create a channel and add some favourites etc. Gboyers talk 17:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to sign it. Changed it now. Thanks for making one(or going to)--LuisFernandoLopez 17:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Copying of WikiGTA I have noticed that some of your users is copying images of WikiGTA.nl. The moderator GTA4PC for example; Katana vc.png, Knife sa.png, Sawn-off.png, Silenced sa.png, Machete.png, Tec9LCS.JPG, etc. I have renderd them, so I can say, I've even took the screenshot used for the Machete. Which is really hard, since it has no spawnpoint. Even when they have a logo on them, he uses them. But instead of the hole image, he just cuts a piece out of it; Our version, GTA4PC's cutout. Hell, almost all images of your Beach Patrol are ours; Our page vs. yours. But wait, by the rewards you get linked to Sunshine Autos.. But wait again, your picture of the Vice City Stories version.. Where do I have seen that before? Ohyeah; here. This one has been stolen by Mcanmoocanu. Who has also stole a lot. Look for example on the Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories page, and our page; Characters (GTA Liberty City Stories). I can live with one image, but this is just insane! --ASPHALT 14:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Does this really matter? can we just be an equal community? --Snake. 17:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Mission Walkthroughs... ...how would people feel if we had a link to videos on youtube that show players the walkthrough. I used one specific channel to help me complete the main game. --LuisFernandoLopez 12:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :We can embed youtube videos in pages using the code: rqTm32IwtY4. Missions should definitely have those on their pages. However, embed the videos rather than linking to them; and do not link to your youtube channel. Gboyers talk 19:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Do not link to your YouTube channel. Ha. It's funny how people try to spam their YouTubes. I put it as one of my websites on my userpage; is that okay? Daniel Christensen 15:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::You can link to whatever you like on your userpage, that's fine. The problem is when people put links to their website/youtube on every possible page. Even if they have some relevant content/videos, we're not here to advertise them - we'd can't link to EVERYONE'S site, so we link to nobody (unless there is a very good reason). Plus, it's easier just to embed youtube videos so people can watch them in-page rather than having to go to youtube then come back. Gboyers talk 16:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) New Years Resolution? So i was thinking about all the pages on GTW that doesn't have a picture attached to them, making them "pictureless". The New Years Res for GTW should be that all of the pages should contain atleast one picture, or other media, attached to them before June of 2010. Any takers? ~User:Omega'sHand~ :That goal would be obviously impossible. Reset the goal to "all pages that can contain a picture/media should have at least one picture/media" and that would sound more reasonable. Those pages can use the template for needed images.--'Spaceeinstein' 09:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah right you are. It would be unbelievable to see if it actually works, but then again six months is a fairly long deadline. User:Omega'sHand Picture Of The Day I like the new picture of the day feature it makes this website better than wikipedia even though they also do picture of the day aswell. The thing that makes wikipedia worse is the fact that the website is more throughly patrolled for new information added even if the info is correct they still delete it bastards. This website pwns wikipedia anyday.Andrew nicholson 17:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yea? Well, this site is everything like what you said about wikipedia. Some asshole named A-Dust keeps deleting people's hard work on this site, even the talk pages for some reason. I don't know if he's an admistrator or not, but that is serious shit!!--FawkesGamer360 00:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :If people's work was useful, relevant, provable, correct or consistant with how other articles are then edits would not be deleted or reverted. This is meant to be an encyclopedia on the GTA series and meant to look professional, which requires someone to make sure that the standards are being maintained, which is what I do. As for people's hardwork, "I want his fucking house" is nowhere near hard work, which is what you (FawkesGamer360) added to Yusuf Amir's talk page. If you want to see hardwork, look at my contributions like the Characters by Surname articles. The talk pages, meanwhile, are for discussing the quality of and information within an article and nothing else. That is why we have the forum. Also, Andrew_nicholson, there can be no anonymous contributions to GTW as to edit you have to be a logged in, registered user. I suggest that any complaints you have towards me that are actually valid are made clear to myself, Gboyers or any other member of Staff. FawkesGamer360 recently made this argument and I proved on his talk page, which has now been reverted but available in the history section, where I gave a valid reason for every single article deletion I've made since December 23, whilst he has yet to give one example of me deleting someone's hard work. Also, FawkesGamer360, do not swear. This is against the rules of GTW unless using it as a direct quote. A-Dust 17:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Picture for "Radio Stations" Can someone change the picture above "Radio Stations"? Love Fist is not really a radio station, isn't it? They just make music. Perhaps a logo of a radio station from Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories or Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (no picture in the Main Page represents the three games). Masterpogihaha 05:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :What about a picture of K-jah? (represents GTA III, GTA LCS, and GTA SA).--Gta-mysteries 05:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, great. Masterpogihaha 05:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) No advertisements How come the GTA Wiki is free from those ads that appear on every Wikia page. Well, on the Wiki I created there is only an ad on the Main Page when I am logged in, but when I log out there is an ad on every page. Right at the top and it makes it so much worse. It just makes it look not nearly as good. Daniel Christensen 16:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay nevermind. I logged out and this actually has more advertisements than mine. And not only that they are thumbed differently and not just located at the top and they even cover up some words on some articles, and some articles have more than one..... Daniel Christensen 15:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) TBOGT Wiki Umm... What? There are only six pages on that site...--'Spaceeinstein' 16:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Buying Games That thing is a stub that's empty. Is it going to be updated? SilentnElite